A Night to Remember
by Ratchet171
Summary: Shadowkrall and her friends gather 'round the campfire to enjoy a night without worries.


Seeing as I've been reading many fics on this site for awhile now without an account I thought "Hey, why not make one?". Anyway, I haven't decided if I'm going to keep working on this story or not but I've got some time on my hands and nothing better to do. If this one goes well I might consider uploading some of my other stories I wrote awhile back. Let me know what y'think. This is just a one-shot to introduce most the characters I'll be writing about; Shadowkrall is my WoW character, all the rest are friends of mine with their respective personalities shown in their character. Will probably edit this again later, but feel free to R & R. Expect 3 chapters most.

_* If you haven't played WoW, try your best to figure out what's going & I'll try my best to translate it throughout._

POV

_Thoughts_

(Authors comments)

* * *

_Goldshire, a small town residing near the gates of the Alliance Capital, Stormwind._

_Stars speckled the dark sky as a low howl echoed over the hills. Mornings light was still far off, a fire's glow crackling in the distance. Several dark figures hunched around the fire, enjoying its warmth as they exchanged pleasantries._

Shadowkrall's POV

Sighing slightly, I glanced down at my small Gnomish friend beside me. He was entertaining himself by looking through his recipe book for something, and by the expression of the tiny whelp beside himI had already guessed what it was; Critter Bites. They were a favorite among many companions, allowing them to become more attached to their partner. I grinned silently as the whelp began to chirp and waggle its tail happily. I let my gaze drift back to the gnome, taking in all his features extensively. My gaze fell back on the makeshift fire, his name ringing in my head. _Madoor. _I had always wondered what his name mean't but never though to ask. My gaze shifted back to him. Now that I thought about it, that wasn't the only question roaming my mind. Madoor had a strange quirk to him that I found interesting. Although being a caster such as myself, a former healer infact, he was quite fit for one his size, although the most activity I had seen him take part in being his dailies. He wore basic cloth clothing as any priest would, although his not being as quite a high quality as my own. I had even found myself making him a new robe to replace his current worn out one, being an experienced tailor after all. He had on a pair of brown cloth boots, gloves, and a belt. His robe was a darker brown and jade adorned with gold trimming around the seams, courtesy of your truly. Upon his head he wore a rustic circlet which was encrafted with a few enchanted jewels of Dwarvish make. Down his back was a well worn purple cloak with patterns residing from his homeland of Gnomeregan. Pulled over his robe was a Tabard with the same rough design; hand stitched by the Master Tailor, I could tell, as it was near flawless, as all capital city tabards were. Madoor was known to value his reputation with cities, as he was rarely seen without a Tabard on. As he shifted next to me I was given a better view of his facial features. He had a kind hearted gaze, a smile touching his lips at all times. He was a man one could trust without worry of unjust thoughts crossing his mind. His head was mostly covered by a luff of white hair, excluding a portion just viewable above his circlet, something she still teased him about often. Above his lips was a finely trimmed mustache which curled up at the ends as did his mouth. Facial hair was common among male gnomes, white hair being a natural trait rather than being a plague of old age. Suddenly Madoor's eyes veered in my direction. I quickly shot my gaze back to the crackling fire, relieved that my hood covered my embarrassment. I did not want Risumi to get any more ideas into her thick head about us. Madoor smiled even more, a row of finely polished teeth coming into view. He could sense my discomfort. Although being able to hide my emotions like a thick fog from any other suspecting face, I couldn't help but smile at my friend's cheeky grin.

"Are you two love birds done swooning over eachother?"

I turned sharply to shoot an angry glare at Risumi, but it had little effect. She stood there gloating over her well placed remark. Madoor seemed oblivious to her comment.

"Greetings Risumi. How are you?" He said, inclining his head back slightly to meet her eyes.

Grinning wide, she shifted her weight onto her other foot and placed her paws on her hips.

"Great, and by the looks of it, so are you and Shadow."

She let that cheeky look return to her face as I slowly shook my head back and forth, running my hand down my face (well, where it would be had a hood not been covering it). Instead of making a rude come back-as I normally would-I decided to just shadowmeld myself and hope she would drop it. I wasn't up for her flirtacious remarks. She dramatically rolled her eyes at me.

"Aw c'mon Shadow, I'm only kidding! Besides, I can still see you."

_Whoops, _I said to myself, allowing myself to become visible again. The ability to shadowmeld was a common gift among my race. It allowed them to blend into their surroundings to avoid notice, being most effective in my home town of Shadowglen (a small village next to my race's capital city, Teldrassil, Darnassus). Although a promising ability, when shadowmelded the user was unable to move lest they broke their cover. Besides thiss, if sed predator was close enough, they could see the night elf in plain sight. However, being a mage, I was also capable of casting invisibility spells. Reciting a short incantation, satisfaction washed over me as my body faded to nothing over the span of a few seconds.

"Very funny Shadow," Risumi said, glancing around to seek me out.

Chuckling softly, I slid out of my spot next to Madoor to sneak around behind the Pandaren. _Great, she can't see me! _Despite the usefulness of the invisibility, it was only a temporary spell. In a few moments I would be rendered visible. As quietly as I could, I slowly reached down towards Risumi's pack, secured firmly around her waist. Before I could open the pack something grabbed me from behind and dragged me back, holding me in place. I shot a surprised glance back to see the cheeky grin of Killerftatma. He had my arms twisted behind my back, not a painful hold, but certainly uncomfortable. A moment later and I was rendered visible, leaning back awkwardly as an invisiblr force held me in place. No longer being invisible, I was unable to see other invisible objects or beings, such as my hidden friend. Risumi had noticed my attempt at pickpocketing her bag and now stood before me with her arms crossed across her chest, a brow arched high.

"Looking for something?" She mused, slipping what appeared to be a small silver canister out of her bag; _Caraway Burnwine_, I recalled, _a typical alcohol sold in Dalaran_.

"Whatever are you talking about?" I couldn't help but grin helplessly beneath my hood at having been caught. Risumi slowly approached me, shifting to the side slightly to see what was causing my awkward stance.

"Either there's a rogue behind you or you need to see a doctor, Shadow."

A shadowy figure slowly faded in from nothing, a smirk of triumph on his face.

"I couldn't pass up the opportunity to best Shadow, now, could I?" He grinned even more, "Besides, I don't really feel like having to deal with a drunken spellcaster. Last time I was stuck as a Penguin for an entire day."

I shot a defiant look at my captor.

"It was only a simple polymorph spell... and you liked it!" I shot back. A few others sitting across from us snickered to each other, pointing at Killer. _Apparently I'm not the only one who thought so._ He quickly pushed me away from him, crossing his arms across his chest with a smug frown.

"Hmph. At least I wasn't a drunken mage who couldn't control their magic." He shrank back a little as I shot him a glare.

"Is that so? How about I show you that spell again?" I mused, reaching back for my staff.

Risumi slipped between us, shaking her head slightly. "Girls, please, you're both pretty!" The guys around the fire broke out into hearty laughter. "And now is not the time for another one of your relentless duels," she finished.

I crossed my arms and looked away from them, huffing quietly. "It wouldn't be so relentless if he'd just accept that I'm superior."

Already laughing from Risumi's last comment, a few of them fell over backwards clutching at their stomachs. One of them, a worgen warrior, whispered to a night elf beside him "cocky much?". The other grinned at him.

"Sai, you realize this is Shadow we're talking about, right? Besides, she has a point, she's obviously more powerful than him." She recognized the voice of Araagon.

Another one by the name of Infectshun cut in on the conversation. "No way! Killer is a rogue, he obviously has the advantage. He's even a higher level than her!"

"You're just saying that because you're a rogue!" Araagon bellowed. The rest of them broke into a dull roar of argument, some claiming I was stronger, the others claiming I had no defense against a straight on melee attack.

**"AHEM"**

They turned their attention back to us to see a very peeved Pandaren glaring at them.

"We aren't here to argue or start another never ending duel," she spat, "Although you could use the exercise," she grinned, poking me in the abdomen.

I involuntarily let out a small chuckle when she poked me. "It's not my fault Mad sends me so many recipes in the mail," I said, raising my hands up in defense, a smile still touching my lips. Realizing I was smiling I quickly looked away to hide my embarrassment, a frown returning once again. Araagon and a few others were once again in their own conversations, chuckling and glancing every so often in my direction. It took a moment to sink in before I realized what they were laughing about. I turned around in one swift motion, my eyes blazing.

"Are you calling me _fat_?" I whispered, hardly able to contain my rage. Risumi glanced back over here shoulder at me, a smile traced across her face.

"And what if I am?"

* * *

Alright next chapter will have more dialogue, but I still gotta fit in more character descriptions. I promise this won't be centered around Shadow alone. I really hate writing first person POVs, but I just kept switching between 1st & 3rd by accident while drafting. Anyway, there shouldn't be any sexual inuendos in here, but yes, as WoW does have alcohol in it, let there be beer! And ofcourse, the background blah blah...

Shadowmeld - (Instant) Racial ability of night elves, lasts infinitely while active, but is broken upon moving (walking, etc. user can still move in place)

Invisibility - (Instant) Mage spell, lasts 20 seconds. Cannot be cast again for a few minutes

Polymorph - (Cast) Mage spell, turns target into a glyph'd animal (Penguin!) for a short time, can last a day at most


End file.
